Reality
by TheHairChaser
Summary: This is just a practise. If people like it I'll carry on uploading the full story. This is my first fic. If I am carrying on this story then it will be rated an M. If not I'll downgrade it to a T because of content.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by Joanne K Rowling or Warner Bros. I only own my own characters and ideas. Because if I was as brilliant and talented as J. then I certainly would not be wasting my pocket money on make-up and food. Actually I probably would but I'd donate most of my money like Jo did :)

As I look into the night sky and start to peer at the bright stars and full moon that lights up the darkness of night, I can't help thinking about what today has been like. It has been hectic and chaotic - yes, but it has also made me see something I didn't before. A realisation that perhaps I could go back to how it used to be. Before I became cold, heartless and rather inhuman.

My name is Charlotte Grey by the way. I go by Morgan now, the name I have reclaimed from my deceased Grandmother. Charlotte is too innocent a name personally, and I certainly am not your average innocent 17 year old. Oh no. I have seen things that no child or teenager should ever have to witness. So I hide behind this fake name, this false personality. Why? To make sure no one else sees what I'm really like. So no one sees what actually happens behind closed doors. So I have this cold persona about me or at least that's what I want people to think. A bit more about me you ask? Alrighty then.

I live with my widowed Father, my uncle Tony who is -was- my Mothers brother and my older brother Kameron. I love Kameron to bits. He's two years older than me but we're still pretty close. Me, Dad, Tony and Kameron all live in a Muggle town called Birkenhead. (I'm a half-blood. Dad's a Muggle, Mum's a witch! Well was...) Heard of it have you? Wow you must seem special now eh? Any way, it's nice and it fits right. For us I mean. Especially since Mum's gone.

Oh right yes my Mother. Jennifer Grey (nee Green) was as gorgeous as any rose you might have ever seen or as beautiful as any sapphire you might have been lucky to have ever laid your eyes on. She was as radiant as the sun and every time she walked into a room she practically glowed. And then the Cancer took her away from us. I was 7 at the time. So that's ten years ago now. Wow it doesn't feel as long as it is. It seems longer actually. I sound relieved I know. But I can reassure you I'm not. By far from it. Because now my Dad -Thomas- is as good as gone as my Mother too and has been since her passing.

You see my Father overcome by grief became silent. He's attempted suicide many a time. It was actually Kameron who took care of us, that was until uncle Tony came along. He and Mum were close. Like me and Kameron. But I was the only one who saw for who he was: cold, heartless and very very violent.

He used to beat me, until Kameron started questioning why I had bruises on my legs. I always told him "I just fell off the ladder" or "I keep tripping up on the stairs" I would never dream of telling him what actually happened. Oh how I wish I did. Because Kameron was starting to think something was wrong. Until he got his letter of course. Uncle Tony was so happy when he got his letter. I was confused as to why but I had let it pass, because I never knew what I thought was happiness was actually excitement. Excitement because he could do whatever he wanted to me without Kameron's questioning. But I didn't know that until the 1st September 2016 when Kameron got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. How I missed the possessive gleam in Tony's eyes. How I missed how close he was to me. Of course I missed it, I was waving my big brother off to his school. I was happy and excited for him but I also felt lonely. So that's what I sensed as to why Tony wrapped his arms around me. Of course I thought nothing of it. But I should have, because that night was the first night of the horrendous nightmare that carries on still to this day and age. Why? Because that was the first night Tony raped me.

AN: OK so let me know if you would like me to carry on. I know it's not the best to leave ya'll on but I hoped you enjoyed me first fic/ (hopeful) chapter.

~TheHairChaser3


End file.
